Talk:Porthos (mirror)
change species Isn't it more likely that, rather than the same dog porthos being a different species (well, breed) in the mirror universe, that mirror archer simply brought a different dog and gave him the porthos name? -- 01:06, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :indeed, that seems the simplest, most logical explanation. people like to overthink things. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 05:04, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) What about DS9? * "This is the first instance of nonidenticality of lifeforms with their analogues" Really? What about , the android(?)--[[User:,monkey|'m']][[User talk:,monkey|'o']][[User:,monkey|'nkey2:']]''twice the monkey'' 15:35, 10 August 2006 (UTC) How many dogs played Porthos and his mirror version? (moved from Talk:Porthos) For that matter, were they male like Porthos was supposed to be?--Will 06:09, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :As the article states, Porthos was played by three dogs: Prada, Windy, and Breezy. --From Andoria with Love 06:12, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::In addition, there is a separate article for Porthos (mirror), so this should have been on the talk page for that article. I'll go and do that now. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:11, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::Why was this moved from Talk:Porthos? It was asking how many dogs played Porthos all together, all 3 of the above dog related stubs are in reference to the 'regular' porthos--[[User:,monkey|'m']][[User talk:,monkey|'o']][[User:,monkey|'nkey2:']]''twice the monkey'' 15:34, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I reverted the portion Ouroboros blanked, it was more relevant to that page than this one. --Alan del Beccio 15:32, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. When I read the comment, my brain only saw "How many dogs played mirror Porthos". Guess I really need this vacation more than I thought. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:52, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Porthos was killed Isn't the fact that Porthos was killed speculation until airs? Someone could have saved the dog.--docdude316 16:39, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :I herd something on a comentery on "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" that Porthos did servive and someone saved the dog. --Captain Zman ::The commentary is not canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:54, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :::I sure as heck don't remember hearing such a thing. And I highly doubt an officer in the mirror universe would risk their own lives by A.) coming anywhere near that dog, or B.) rescuing the dog when the ship is about to explode. Sorry, buddy, but Mirror Porthos went bye-bye. --From Andoria with Love 04:25, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry maybe the comentery on "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" was Fanon/non-Canon. --Captain Zman 11:54, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::::You are right .. podcasts and DVD commentaries are not canon -- no maybe about it. Since the episode didnt say the dog was killed, and it also didnt say the dog survived, we shouldn't really write any article material about whether the dog was killed or saved. -- Captain M.K.B. 08:17, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Removed speculation Removed the following: (Some fans speculate that this implies that more docile breeds were not in existance on mirror Earth.) I don't believe there is a basis to have this in the article, even in the background section. Just because fans speculate it doesn't mean it should be in the article. There must be a basis to speculate on.--31dot 23:15, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Actor What dog played Porthos? ( 15:33, August 17, 2016 (UTC))